Hermione Needs Our Help Or Does She?
by Windrises
Summary: Hermione loves Professor Snape's overly-complicated assignments and reading all the books he assigns, which makes Harry and Ron fear, that Hermione is suffering some sort of illness.


Note: Harry Potter is a film series owned by Warner Bros. and is based on a book series by. J. K. Rowling.

Hermione Granger was in Professor Severus Snape's class, along with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Most of the students weren't fond of classwork, especially when it came from Snape, because he assigned the hardest assignments and he gave more homework, than any other Hogwarts teacher. Several students angrily whined and growled, because of their high amount of work. However, Hermione had a much different reaction. She felt her other teachers didn't assign enough work. She often did assignments, that the other teachers never even assigned her. Because of that, Hermione's teachers started getting a little mad at her, because they had more assignments to grade, than ever before.

A lot of students often debated with one another, about what Professor Snape was really like. Was he good? Was he evil? A lot of Hermione's classmates thought Snape was harsh and strict, but Hermione thought he was a brilliant hero, who just had anger issues. Considering how many misguided, immature students Snape had, Hermione could understand why he was so grumpy.

However, Harry and Ron thought Snape never had a good reason, for being so grouchy and strict. They also failed to understand, why Hermione got so much enjoyment, from her love of reading and learning. Most students read books and did homework, because they were forced, rather than having an interest in it. However, Hermione considered reading a new book or doing her homework assignments, as magical fun.

After the class finished their latest assignment, Professor Snape stood up and said, "In recent weeks, I notice there's been problems, concerning the way I've been teaching you."

Harry whispered, "That's for sure."

Hermione gave Harry a disapproving look, while whispering, "I'd expect Ron to say that, but not you."

Ron pointed at Harry and said, "Hermione got mad at you and not me. This rocks."

Professor Snape replied, "Shut up, Weasley." He paused and said, "Anyways, I haven't been assigning you have enough reading."

Ron asked, "Are you kidding me?! You make us read three chapters, each night."

Professor Snape replied, "You've proven my point, not your own. You see, by only reading three a chapters a night, you won't learn all the spells, by the end of the year. That's why I'm changing things up and I'm going to start having you read five chapters, per night." The students looked upset and heartbroken, except for Hermione, who looked overjoyed. Harry and Ron noticed how much happiness Hermione was getting from this, which made them concerned.

After class was over, Hermione started skipping around the hallways. She skipped by Harry and Ron, while saying, "I don't know about you, but I'm pretty excited, that we're going to be reading more. This assignment combines books and learning magic, which are two of my favorite things. This further proves, that Hogwarts is the world's most magical school."

Harry tried to think of a delicate way, to ask Hermione why she liked this stuff, to such an extreme degree. Harry said, "Hermione, I don't mean to be rude, I really don't. However, I'm failing to understand, why you're interested in learning."

Hermione rolled her eyes, while having a hard time believing, that she had to answer such a thing. She said, "Harry, school is about learning. Without it, school would be nothing, but stressful boredom."

Ron replied, "School is the most boring and stressful place, that anybody's ever seen. I'd rather read seven books or watch eight films, than do one or two of Snape's homework assignments."

Hermione said, "I love doing those assignments. They help me learn the info I'll need, to have a successful career."

Harry replied, "I understand, but you consider homework, to be more, than just that. You consider homework, to be a fun hobby. Why would you ever think that?"

Hermione smirked and said, "Work is fun. Anyways, I'll talk to you guys, later on. I'm eager, to start reading the book." She started skipping to her room.

Ron looked at Harry and said, "Hermione's in danger."

Harry looked confused, while asking, "What are you talking about?"

Ron answered, "Something has to be wrong with Hermione, if she thinks Professor Snape's assignments are fun. We need to find out, what's going on with her."

Harry asked, "How are we supposed to do that?"

Ron answered, "We need the opinion and advice, of somebody smart."

Harry asked, "When you think of smart people, that go to Hogwarts, who do you think of?"

Ron answered, "Hermione." Since Hermione was Hogwarts' smartest student, Ron thought she'd be the perfect candidate, to find out what's wrong with Hermione, until he realized how weird it would be, to ask Hermione, to explain what's wrong with her. Ron said, "Since Hermione can't be her own therapist, we'll seek the advice, of someone else."

Harry and Ron paid a visit, to Luna Lovegood's room. They told her, how Hermione had been acting and they asked her, what was wrong with Hermione. Luna was a very eccentric student, so Harry didn't think she was the best person to ask, but Ron often made decisions, that Harry didn't comprehend. After thinking it over, Luna calmly said, "What Hermione's going through, is something very simple and understandable, but dangerous."

Harry asked, "What do you mean?"

Luna explained, "Hermione is sick. She's suffering from an illness, that makes her have delusions and inaccurate theories, about what's good in life. For example, we all know school isn't exciting or fun, but Hermione thinks it is. The reason she thinks that, isn't because she isn't smart. It's because she's ill, which stops her, from having the rational thoughts and good judgement, that she usually has."

After Harry and Ron left Luna's room, Harry said, "I'm not so sure, about Hermione having an illness."

Ron replied, "Then we should visit Hermione and check on her."

Harry responded, "Good idea."

Harry and Ron walked to Hermione's room and knocked on the door. Hermione put her book down and opened the door. She faced her friends and said, "Greetings, guys. I've already read the five chapters, that Professor Snape. However, each chapter was so captivating, that I'm giving them another read."

Harry asked, "You're reading those chapters, for the second time?" Hermione nodded. Harry asked, "You think it's fun?"

Hermione answered, "There's hardly anything more fun, than a compelling narrative."

After hearing Hermione say that, Harry was convinced, that Hermione was sick. After he and Ron walked out of Hermione's room, Harry said, "Ron, it seems like you were right."

Ron had a proud smile on his face, while replying, "Being right is something, that the Weasley family is famous for. Hermione needs to be cured, of this illness."

Harry asked, "How are we supposed to cure her?"

Ron answered, "Hermione's sickness happened, because of Snape's pesky assignments. In order to save her, we have to put Snape's classroom in danger."

Harry looked confused, while asking, "What are you talking about?"

Ron had a sly smile on his face, while answering, "You'll find out, later on." Ron walked up to Fred and George's room and started pounding on the door. Fred and George bumped into a few things, before stepping out. Ron faced his older brothers and said, "Believe it or not, I need your help."

Fred replied, "Hold on there, Ronnie. If there's one thing, that me and my brother protest, it's being helpful."

George said, "If you want us to be a pain in the neck, we'll consider it."

Ron said, "I need your help, to do some sneaky things, in Professor Snape's classroom."

Fred and George got excited, at the thought of sneakiness. Fred nudged George and said, "I think we should help our abnormal brother." George nodded.

Ron looked back at Harry and said, "Keep Hermione distracted. When someone sneaks into a teacher's classroom, she's always the first person to know. Just in case she's planning on coming by, we need you to keep her, inside her room. Do anything, that'll distract her."

Harry replied, "But I don't understand the plan."

Ron responded, "This isn't the time, for understanding." Ron signaled to Harry, to go to Hermione's room and he signaled to his brothers, to follow him.

Harry walked to Hermione's room and knocked on the door, while not understanding what was going and how he was supposed to distract Hermione. Hermione opened the door and said, "Greetings, Mr. Potter. As always, it's good to see you. What's going on?"

Harry tried to get Hermione's attention, so she wouldn't notice any of the chaos, that the noisy brothers were making. He said, "I have something, to show you."

Hermione replied, "You usually don't share stuff with me, unless it's something important. Has an old enemy returned or something?"

Harry answered, "No, but I do have something, of great importance, to show you." He took off his glasses and said, "Check these out. Without this device, I wouldn't be able to see."

Hermione replied, "No disrespect intended, but I was already aware of that."

Harry said, "Um, that makes sense." He took a long pause, before saying, "I was just trying to show you something normal, so you would be in a calm mood, when I show you something crazy." Ron had been having Harry carry around his backpack, so Harry opened it and started looking for something, that he could show Hermione. Harry found a clown costume, so he put it on and said, "I'm Harry Potter, the clown wizard of Hogwarts." He did a corny laugh and started prancing around the room. Hermione stared at Harry, while feeling confused and concerned.

Meanwhile, Ron and his brothers walked to Professor Snape's classroom. Ron started pulling on the doorknob, but it wouldn't open. He said, "The bloody door is locked."

Luna Lovegood walked by and replied, "I couldn't help overhearing."

Ron asked, "How did you hear us?"

Luna answered, "You guys were bumbling around, at such a loud tone, it was easy to know you were around here."

Ron started feeling a little uneasy, while hoping none of the teachers heard him and his brothers. Ron said, "We're trying to get into Snape's classroom, but the door is locked and we don't know, how to get a key."

Luna replied, "I have a key."

Ron raised an eyebrow and asked, "How did you get a key?"

Luna explained, "This morning, Draco Malfoy threw his coats in my face, so I could find a place, to put them away. He often steals small items, from Snape's classroom, including keys. The classroom key, that Draco stole, was in one of his coats. I was going to give it to Snape, but I forgot. I can give you key, if you give it back to Professor Snape, tomorrow morning."

Ron replied, "No problem." Luna gave him the key and walked away. Ron and his brothers went into Snape's classroom.

Harry was still trying, to keep Hermione's attention. Because of that, he was still dressed as a clown and he started doing a circus act. He made elephant noises, told jokes, and danced around the room. Harry looked at Hermione and asked, "Are you enjoying the show?"

Hermione said, "Harry, I'm worried about you?"

Harry looked confused, while asking, "Why?"

Hermione said, "Harry, I know Hogwarts is a weird place and that can be charming, but I'm having a hard time, at this very moment. Having one of my best friends come in, throw on a clown suit, and start doing a circus act, for no understandable reasons, is unsettling."

Harry replied, "I'm just trying, to become a little more fun."

Hermione said, "I'm starting to feel, that Ron's not a very good influence. He's a bit of prankster and he's making you act like a clown." Hermione started hearing noises, that Ron and his brothers were causing, so she asked, "What's going on?"

Harry said, "Um, don't focus on that." Harry started singing a song, about how funny clowns are.

Meanwhile, Ron, Fred, and George went into the classroom. Ron said, "We need to get rid of the stuff, that gave Hermione her illness."

Fred jokingly replied, "Hermione's probably sick of you and Harry."

George said, "She could be lovesick."

Ron proudly said, "Everybody loves me." Fred and George rolled their eyes. Ron started grabbing the classroom's textbooks, while saying, "Grab every textbook, that you see." Fred and George nodded. The three brothers grabbed tons of textbooks. Fred bumped into a desk and knocked the desk to the ground. Fred tried fiddling with the desk, but he accidentally broke it.

Fred said, "Ronnie, there's a slight problem."

Ron asked, "What is it?"

Fred said, "I broke a desk."

Ron replied, "Then hide the remains."

Fred responded, "Very well then." Fred opened a window and threw the desk out the window. George grabbed a desk, that wasn't broken, and threw it out the window. Fred nudged George and asked, "Why did you throw that desk out, if it wasn't broken?"

George answered, "Because I look throwing stuff out the window, as much as you do."

Ron started taking anything, that he thought was responsible, for Hermione's illness, which included the classroom's books, assignments, tests, computers, staplers, and erasers. Ron and his brothers put the stuff, into a bunch of bags.

After the brothers took away the classroom's stuff, Ron faced his brothers and said, "We'll keep the stuff in your room, until Hermione's illness is gone." Ron waved goodbye and walked away.

Fred looked at George and asked, "Do you know what's going on?"

George answered, "I'm not known, for noticing things."

Fred said, "Ron's treating us, like sidekicks. He gives us the commands and he wants to use our room, to hide everything. We're his older brothers, so we should be making the commands. If we don't want to keep this classroom stuff, in our bedroom, then we won't."

George replied, "I'm repulsed, by the thought of sleeping by school supplies."

Fred said, "Then let's toss this stuff." George nodded and the two brothers threw the stuff out the window.

The next morning, Hermione got ready for school, before leaving her bedroom and heading to class. While in the hallway, she saw Harry, who had some clown makeup on his forehead and chin. Hermione said, "It seems like you haven't washed away all the weird makeup, from your clown adventure."

Harry replied, "Hermione, I'm sorry about that."

Hermione asked, "Why did you do that clown stuff? It made no sense."

Harry replied, "If Ron's plan worked out, you'll know the reason."

Hermione and Harry went inside and saw how much stuff was gone. Hermione looked around the desks and shelves and said, "There doesn't seem to be a single textbook, in the entire classroom."

Ron walked inside and said, "My brothers and I got rid of that stuff."

Hermione raised her eyebrows and asked, "Why would you do that?"

Ron answered, "To cure you."

Hermione could hardly believe how weird things were getting, so she asked, "What's going on? I need a real explanation, no more clowning around."

Harry looked back at Hermione and said, "Ron and I were having a genuine amount of worry, when it came to you."

Hermione asked, "Why?"

Harry said, "Because we had never seen a student, who got excited, about Snape's assignments. We've never met someone, who has such passion, for reading, learning, and getting work done."

Hermione replied, "If I may be so bold, I don't think there's anything wrong with stuff. I know, that loving that type of stuff can be considered weird and nerdy, but I don't care. I like what I want to, without worrying, if people will understand." She looked at both Harry and Ron, while saying, "There's several habits and hobbies you two have, that I don't understand. However, I accept you both, for who you are and I care about both of you. It doesn't matter, if we adore the same books and other petty stuff. What truly matters, is that we value each other and we comfort one another."

Harry had a guilty look on his face, while saying, "I'm sorry, Hermione. You were just being yourself, but your hobbies confused me and Ron so much, that we thought you were sick. We were being dumb, weren't we?"

Hermione replied, "Getting rid of the school supplies and being a clown was dumb. However, you were doing that, because you cared about my health and as weird as that is, I admire both of you." She hugged Harry and Ron.

Professor Snape walked in and said, "Unlike Hermione, I'm not a very forgiving person, so you two troublemakers have a month of detentions, along with Fred and George."

Hermione looked at Snape and said, "I believe I have something better, than punishing him. I think they deserve a month, of being tutored by me. If I tutor them, will you lower their detention time?"

Professor Snape sighed and replied, "Okay then, Ms. Granger."

Ron looked at Hermione and said, "You're the best."

Hermione looked at Harry and Ron and said, "I'm the only the best, when I'm surrounded by you guys, because friendship is Hogwarts' strongest magic." Snape wouldn't admit it, but he was glad to see, how strong Hogwarts' friendships were. As for Harry and Ron, they realized Hermione didn't need their help, because they were already helping her and she was helping them, because they all shared the magic of friendship, in their hearts.


End file.
